Distractions
by PoisonousRedApples
Summary: Captain Hook has returned from his adventure in Manhattan and is continuing his pursuit of Emma Swan. Jealous, Regina employs the help of another female to distract Hook in the hopes of allowing herself the chance to finally make the first move with Emma. Swan Queen one-shot.


**A/N: based off an anonymous request on Tumblr - hope this was what you had in mind lovely! Everyone please feel free to review and let me know how I did.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately own nothing.**

* * *

_Damn that pirate Hook, he's always getting in my way._

Regina Mills sat in Granny's diner, a plate of apple pancakes on the table in front of her. Across the room, Emma Swan was sitting at the counter, chatting with that slut of a waitress Ruby, while Captain Killian Jones sat behind them, practically drooling over the blonde.

Ever since Hook had returned from Manhattan, Emma seemed to have forgotten his presence, making his incessant ogling over the blonde even more apparent. Every time Regina saw the woman, that filthy one-handed man seemed to be only a few steps behind, following her around like a lovesick puppy. This simply would not do for the former mayor.

It seemed strange, though, that after everything that happened between Hook and Emma, both in Manhattan and back in their world, that Emma was so comfortable being around him. He was crazy, he had tried to hurt her and the people she cared about most, and yet she seemed to have no trouble at all with the idea that he was always around her.

_I wonder if...no, that's not possible. They couldn't be...together, could they?_ Regina laughed slightly at the idea. _The Captain and the Saivor...oh now that is something that will never happen. And yet..._

Emma wasn't exactly acknowledging Hook, but the Emma Swan Regina had come to know would have, in her crude way, told him to "fuck off" or leave her alone by now.

Suddenly Emma turned, eyeing the pirate behind her and laughing slightly at the goofy and somewhat-sexy grin which appeared on his face. Shaking her head, Regina sat there in disbelief. _So she does see it...I wonder if she?...no, that's not possible. That could never happen!_

Shoveling down her pancakes, the mayor continued to watch the two interact, and quickly realized that, while Hook was clearly interested in Emma, the blonde did not share the same feelings, and only thought his actions around her comical and therefore was not doing anything to stop it. _Are you jealous, Regina?_

The voice in her head was mocking her. _No, no I am not. I am simply making an observation._

_Sure, sure, that's what you said when you saw Emma with Graham as well. Look what happened there._

The voice was right. She had been jealous when Graham and Emma were together, but she hadn't killed him because he was cheating on her. She was simply upset seeing Emma with someone, especially a man.

Since the time Emma had come into town, Regina had felt her interests changing slightly. From the moment the other woman first walked into her life, she had felt an increasingly painful attraction to her, and not just one that was purely sexual, as per her usual. No, the former mayor had _feelings_ for the young woman, feelings she hadn't felt since her time with Daniel.

_Well then, I guess I'll just have to come up with a plan, something to distract that wretched pirate from his infatuation, just so she could get close to Emma._

Finishing her pancakes, the queen raised her hand, and the young waitress came scurrying over, her eyes wide and fearful. Like many in the town, she still was afraid of the queen and therefore tried to stay away from her as much as possible. "Is there anything else I can get you today?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

"Just a cup of coffee please, Ruby," Regina said, a kind smile on her face. The waitress nodded quickly and turned in her six-inch heels, strutting off to fetch the woman's order. As Regina watched the sway of the young girl's hips in her impossibly short shorts, an idea struck her. _Another woman, of course,_ she thought excitedly. _Hook has always had an eye for the ladies, maybe a companion would be the thing to take his mind off the sheriff._

Regina smirked as the young waitress hurried her way back over, the cup of coffee steaming in her hands. "Shall I bring you your check then?"

"Not quite yet, Ms. Lucas." Ruby frowned, confused. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked cautiously, daring to look in the queen's eyes.

"Oh no, no dear," Regina said quickly. "Actually, would you mind sitting down for a moment? There's something I'd like to discuss with you..."

* * *

Two days later, the former mayor sat at her spot in the diner, watching with an amused look as Captain Hook's gaze remained glued to the hound waitress' ass as she walked back to the counter to place his order. It seemed her plan had worked.

Ruby skillfully walked back to Hook's table, swinging her hips just a little more and batting her long eyelashes. He looked up at her, that same smile plastered on his face, with a trace of lust in his eyes. He was captivated, completely under the woman's spell.

The bell on the diner door rang, and Regina looked up to see Emma Swan standing there, a bewildered smile on her face as she watched the exchange. "God, he's finally found someone else to obsess over." Turning to Regina, the blonde shared a small smile before heading to her usual seat at the bar, ignoring Hook on the way there. He didn't seem to notice as the blonde passed by, shocked but not upset at his sudden change in interest, and took a seat. Regina stood up and made her way to the sheriff, hoping to make casual conversation.

"You know, last time I was in here he seemed to be doing that exact same thing to you."

Emma looked up from her phone and laughed. "Yeah, he's a bit of a player. I'm actually kind of glad he's not paying attention to me anymore. It was getting pretty creepy."

Regina breathed out a small sight of relief at this. Emma didn't feel the same way, and that was a damn good start in Regina Mills' book. "So, uh, how's Henry doing?" she asked awkwardly, not wanting the conversation to end.

"He's doing good. His schoolwork has been going great, David has been taking him riding and camping, oh and he's recently developed a little crush on a girl in his class."

Regina smiled again. "Let me guess...Grace?" she asked. Henry had a thing for her from the moment he laid eyes on her, and Regina was sure that hadn't changed in the last few months.

"Yeah how'd you- wait sorry, that's a stupid question. You're his mother, you know him better than anyone." Regina looked up in surprise at the blonde's words. Emma still thought of her as Henry's mother, and even if Henry himself didn't, it still made her heart soar.

"You, um...would you maybe like to see him sometime? I mean I know after that whole incident with the dynamite...look Regina I shouldn't have said that to you. You were only trying to help and make sure Henry didn't get hurt, and whether I like it or not you will always be his mother. And whether he'll admit it or not, he still loves you, and he needs you around." The blonde blushed and looked down at her cocoa, which had arrived at some point during the conversation.

"Sure...that would be nice. Thank you, Emma."

"Sure thing. Hey Rubes, I'm gonna get the rest of this to go," she yelled at the waitress. "Lots of work to do today." Rolling her eyes, she handed Ruby a tip, said goodbye to Regina and left. The brunette watched her go with a certain giddiness, glad she would be seeing her son finally. And Emma had finally talked to her in a tone that wasn't demanding or accusing, which gave Regina hope.

"Ruby," she said, calling the waitress over, "can you keep this up for a little while longer?"

"Sure thing, ma'am." Ruby winked and walked back towards Hook, adding that extra little sway in her movements that send Hook literally drooling into his coffee.

_Pirate_, Regina reminded herself as she looked on, disgusted.

* * *

"Mary Margaret, I'm taking Henry to lunch! I'll be back in about an hour!"

"Can I come with you?" her mother responded. "I haven't eaten yet!"

"No, uh, I'm actually taking him to see Regina."

Snow's face appeared around the corner, a look of sadness in her eyes. "But she's-"

"Still his mother, whether any of us like it or not. Snow, he raised my child for the first ten years of his life, and we can't expect her not to want to see him. She loves him."

Snow nodded, still unsettled by the idea but unwilling to argue with her daughter. "Ok, but you'll call me if anything goes wrong, won't you?"

Emma smiled. "Of course. Henry get your jacket, we're going to be late!"

Henry came stomping down the stairs, an unhappy look on his face. "I don't want to go see her, mom. She's evil, and I hate her."

"Henry," Emma said, alarmed, "you do not mean that! She's still your mom, and she misses you."

"I know but I-"

"Get in the car. Now." Groaning, Henry put on his coat and made his way down the apartment stairs.

* * *

"Regina," Emma called as she entered the diner, Henry in tow. He looked displeased with his biological mother and the entire situation. "Henry," Regina smiled, standing to pull him in for a hug. She frowned slightly when he didn't hug her back, but knew it would take some time for him to warm up to her again.

The three sat down, Emma and Henry on one side, Regina on the other. "So, how's school going?"

"Good," Henry said, more interested in his menu than his adoptive mother. Emma gave Regina a sad smile before looking back at her son. "Henry, why don't you tell your mom about the project you've been working on?"

Henry set down his menu. "It's nothing really, we're just doing science fair stuff. I'm building a volcano this year."

"Really, Henry, that's great! How's it coming?"

"Good," he mused, looking down at his hands absentmindedly, "we actually ran out of clay yesterday, so I think we're going to the store to pick some more up after this, right _mom_?"

Both women cringed at his emphasis. Suddenly Henry's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, and Regina looked behind her to see Grace come through the diner door with her father. "Do you think I could...?" he asked, motioning towards the girl with his head. Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure kid, just come back ok? Ten minutes."

"Moooommm," Henry whined. "Well, your mom wants to talk to you more. You're not getting out of it, besides you need to eat lunch."

"Ok fine, I'll eat when I get back." Henry stood and bounded over to the counter, a wide smile on his face. The two kids took off running, out the diner door and down the sidewalk.

"I'd better go keep an eye on them," Emma said. Regina, who had been entranced by the blonde the entire time, snapped out of it to say, "What?"

"The kids. I better make sure they don't get into anything. I'll be right back."

As Emma stood and left, Ruby walked over in a short skirt and crop top, her hair done up in red-tipped pigtails.

"You know, I didn't show up to work today dressed like a slut just so you could stare at the woman you're falling for instead of making a move." Regina stared at her in shock as she continued. "I know that look, and besides, why else would you want Hook to leave Emma alone so badly that you would ask for _my_ help? You better go after her before she comes back with Henry and you don't get the chance!"

The former mayor sat at the table for a moment, stunned, before smiling gratefully. "Thank you, Ruby."

With that, the queen ran outside, the bell jingling as she opened the door. "Emma!" she yelled as the blonde made her way down the street. Emma turned, a huge smile on her face as the brunette struggled to catch up in her mayoral heels. Finally there, she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Look, Emma, I-" she managed before freezing at the look she found on the blonde's face. She seemed almost content with the lack of distance between them, and the sudden contact that had come on as a result of the former mayor's nerves. "Emma, I just...I'm not sure how to say it."

Emma cocked her head slightly to the side. "Can I try and guess?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm sure you could, but-"

Regina was cut off mid-sentence as the woman before her reached forward, cupping her face with both hands and brushing her lips lightly against the brunette's. Pulling back, the queen watched as Emma let out a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she breathed, opening her bright green eyes.

The brunette must've had a shocked look on her face, because Emma's hands instantly dropped to her sides and she took a shaky step back. "Did I- oh god Regina, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I just-"

"Shhh," Regina said softly, wrapping her arms around the woman's waist and pulling her close. "I guess you know me better than I thought," she whispered into the blonde's hair, "because that was _exactly_ what I was going to do."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina's neck. "So then I'd be right to assume that you had something to do with Hook's sudden disinterest in me?"

The queen laughed. "Well, I may have employed Ms. Lucas' help to...distract him, so I could have a chance with you. I was slightly afraid you two were an item."

"Me and Hook?" Emma asked, wrinkling her nose. "God, no!"

The two stood in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just staring into each other's eyes with wide smiles on their faces. "So..." Regina said, "what do we do now?"

"Now, Regina, I ask you out."

Regina's heart swelled, and she felt like a teenager in love again. "So, Regina, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes. Yes I will."

Taking the blonde's hand, Regina practically ran towards the diner, excited for their date. Once they sat down inside, cuddling on one side of the booth, Ruby came over to take their order with a satisfied look plastered to her face. "I'm going to assume something good happened, and that you won't be needing my services anymore?"

"Yes, thank you so much Ruby, I owe you one." Regina flashed her a genuine, pearly-white smile, and Ruby shook her head. "Oh no, you don't. Seeing you two happy is good enough for me."

The two women quickly placed their orders and returned to their cuddling, pale fingers interlacing dark ones. They stared into each other's eyes, smiles wide on their giddy faces, and began their journey of falling in love.


End file.
